Legolas by Laura: The Spellcheckers' Revenge
by the Random Oliphaunt
Summary: Legendary badfic "Legolas by Laura", with corrected spelling and punctuation (A life? Cool! Where can I download one of those from?)


**OK, so I have recently discovered 'badfics', and during a moment of insanity/kindness, wondered if 'Legolas by Laura' would be any better if the spelling, punctuation and grammar were better. So, whilst extremely bored, I took it upon myself to try to correct the spelling, punctuation and grammar, and it's still an awful story. Still, I give you…**

Legolas by Laura: The Spellcheckers' Revenge

Legolas was riding along the woods and one day he found a baby wrapped in cloth, so he got off his horse and went to the baby and then Legolas said, "Who left you here, little one?" and the baby just cried and then Legolas picked her up and held her, and then the baby stopped crying. Legolas said, "Your name is going be Laura." And then Legolas and the baby went onto the horse and went back to the castle where he lived. Legolas said "Father, Mother, I found this little baby in the woods."  
And then Legolas's mother got up and walked down and said, "How can people put babies in the woods and leave them to die?"  
Then Legolas's father said "We are going to keep her," and then Legolas was happy for someriseing. (A/N: No idea what that was supposed to be. "Some reason"?)

10 Years Later

Legolas got up and went into Laura's room and said "Good morning!"  
And then Laura said "Good morning," too.  
Then Legolas said, "What's the matter?"  
And then Laura said, "Legolas, I want to know how to ride a horse."  
Then Legolas said, "OK," and then Legolas said, "first you get dressed and have something to eat, and then we will go for a horse riding lesson."

Meanwhile Strider and Gandalf was riding towards where Legolas lived and then Strider said, "Gandalf, I did not know Legolas had a sister." and then Gandalf said, "I did not know either."

Meanwhile at Mordor the dark lord was planning to kidnap the princess, but not Legolas. Then the boss of the Orcs came and said "I'll get her for you sir." and then the Dark lord said, "Yes you can."

Meanwhile Legolas and Laura was horse riding and then Laura said "Legolas, who's that?" and then Legolas looked and it was Gandalf and Strider. Legolas said "That is Gandalf and Strider." and then Strider said "Legolas!" and then Legolas said "Strider, long time no see." and then Strider said "how are you?" and then Legolas said "I am fine," and then Gandalf said "who's this then?" and then Legolas said "Meet Laura. I found her in the woods when she was just a baby." Laura was shy at first and then Legolas said "Laura, come and meet Strider and Gandalf." and then Laura said, "Hello, I am Laura." Legolas said "she is the princess." and then Strider said "She is so cute!" and then Legolas said "That will be my fault." and then Gandalf said "Why?" and then Laura said "He protects me, that's why." and then Legolas looked up and said "I think we should go back to the castle." and then Laura said "I can feel it too." (A/N: Is it just me, or did that conversation make no sense whatsoever?)

Legolas said "Do you want to stay for a night?" and then Gandalf and Strider said, "Yes, please," and then they had tea and went to bed. During the night Legolas asked the guards to keep an eye on Laura's room.

Meanwhile, the Orcs climbed up the window and grabbed Laura and then Laura woke up and screamed and then the guard went into her room and saw lots of Orcs and then Legolas ran down the hall. Then Legolas said, "Where is Laura?" and then the guards said, "The Orcs took her!" (A/N: Not exactly the best guard is he? I bet he was the one in The Hobbit who passed out after drinking too much Dorwinion, thus allowing Bilbo to steal his keys.)

Meanwhile the Orcs were back at Mordor and then Laura said "Put me down!" and then the Orcs did and then the Dark lord came out of the fire and said "Welcome, Laura." and then Laura looked at him and said "No, it can't be!" and tried to run away but the Orcs got her. Then the Dark lord said "Put her into the cell and beat her, and also do what ever you want with her but do not kill her." Then the Orcs took her to the cell and threw her into the cell and then they shut the door. Laura got up and went to the window and looked out and she was wishing that Legolas or someone would save her.  
Meanwhile back at the castle of Mirkwood Legolas was getting the army ready to go and save Laura.

Meanwhile Laura was sitting on the floor and then the door opened and it was some Orcs and the Orcs tied Laura with some chains and then one of the Orcs stripped her and then he raped her and then Laura said "Go away you bastard!" Then another Orc came with a whip and whipped her hard and then the Orcs all together beat her almost to death and then the Dark Lord came in with a tube of poison and then he injected it into Laura.

Few hours later

Legolas and the others were on the way to Mordor to save princess Laura. Meanwhile in the cell where she was being kept, Laura woke up and she looked on her body there was blood and scars she only could move her right arm but not her left. Then Laura said "I feel so cold." and then she couldn't see very well.

At the front gates of Mordor were Legolas and the others and then they said, "Let Laura go!" and then the Dark lord said "No." and then Legolas said, "Right, listen. I'll climb up to the cell and get Laura, and you and the others will find another way in."  
Then Strider said "Alright." and then Legolas started to climb up. Meanwhile Strider and the others ran into Mordor and went into the castle. Gandalf said, "I'll go and kill the Dark lord, and you and the others go and help Legolas."

Strider said, "Be careful." and then Gandalf said, "I will. Don't you worry about me."

Meanwhile Legolas got to the cell where Laura was. Legolas said "Laura, are you in there?" and then Laura said, "Oh Legolas you, finally came!" and then Legolas said, "Are you alright?" and then Laura said "No. I am not alright." and then Legolas said, "They beat you up and raped you, also the Dark lord gave you the poison." and then Laura said "How did you know that?" Then Legolas said "When I was your age they did the same thing to me." Then Laura said "Can you get me out of here?" and then Legolas said, "OK. Stand back." and then he ran back and ran towards the door and knocked it down.

Laura said "Wow!" and then Legolas looked and saw she was coved in blood and scars also she was naked, and then Legolas said "Why did they do it to you not to me?" and then the Orcs came and said "Because she got a power, and she can destroy us and all the bad guys."

Then the fight began

Legolas got out his bow and arrows and started firing at them. Then Legolas saw some swords and said "Strider is that you?" and then Strider said, "Yes it is." and then Legolas and the others started to kill the Orcs. Mean while Gandalf was having a fun time trying to destroy the Dark lord. (A/N: Sarcasm? Or was the wizard really enjoying himself?)  
Gandalf said "I wish Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam were here." and then a sword came out of nowhere and said "Someone wished us here." and then Gandalf turned and said "Frodo Baggins! What are you doing here?" Then Frodo said, "We came to help you and also we got rid of the Ring." and then the Dark Lord said "Oh no!" and then the magical powers from Gandalf destroyed the Dark lord. (A/N: 'Cause when you wish upon a star, your dreams come truuuuue...)

Mean while Legolas and Strider and the others were helping Laura down. Strider took off his cape and put it around Laura.

FEW HOURS LATER

Legolas and the others were on the way back to the castle. Legolas said, "We must go to Rivendell to get Laura better." Then Gandalf said, "I think you are right." and then they turned around and went to Rivendell. Legolas looked down on Laura and put his hand onto Laura's head and she was burning up. Strider went aside of Legolas horse and looked and said "She is getting worse." and then Legolas said, "I know."

FEW HOURS LATER

They were at Rivendell and Legolas stayed at Laura's side everyday until she woke up. Then Legolas kissed Laura on her lips and then she moved her arms around Legolas and then Legolas said, "Are you alright?" and then Laura said, "Yes, I am." Legolas said "I am so happy!" and then Laura said "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" and then Legolas said, "Yes I will be your boyfriend." and then Laura and Legolas kissed again. Laura said, "What happened to me Legolas?" and then Legolas said "You got kidnaped by the Orcs and they raped you and also beat you almost to death and then the Dark lord gave you some poison." and then Laura said "Why I can only move one arm?" and then Legolas said "Your left arm is broken." Then the door opened and it was Strider and then Laura said "Hello Strider." and then Strider said "I see you are awake." and then Laura

**Does anyone know why this story ends so abruptly? My personal theory is that the author was murdered by their own computer keyboard.**

**Disclaimer That I Forgot To Put At The Start Of The Story: I don't own Legolas by Laura (thankfully) or anything pertaining to the lord of the rings.**


End file.
